


Missing You

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena BOTH Apologize, Supercorp endgame, scene that continues after 518, season 5 was a disappoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: Both Lena and Kara have made mistakes. Kara lied for years, Lena sided with Lex. Lena finally realizes that Lex was using her so she returns to Kara. They both have a lot to get off their chest, will their friendship survive for another day?**This is a fan-scripted scene that continues off of where "The Missing Link" ends**
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is a very unusual format! I had fun using the program "Highlander 2" to emulate (as closely as I could) what an actual scripted scene would look like. As in, this is what the episodes are built off of so I rely on less conventional storytelling methods. It was a fun challenge.
> 
> To read it properly, copy/paste and set the font to Courier or visit my twitter (@Phoenixfalling2) to view the proper pages

MISSING YOU

A Supercorp Scene between 518 - 519

Written by Phoenix

INT. KARA’S APARTMENT - DAY

KARA and LENA sit at the kitchen table, facing each other for the first time in months. Lena’s jacket rests on the back of the chair. Kara hasn’t shaken the surprise of Lena’s unplanned appearance at her door.

Lena is visibly upset as Kara attempts to keep face. Unspoken pressure boils, increasing by the minute.

LENA  
I know you had your reasons for  
how you treated me. I’m not here to argue anymore. I’m here because  
I need you.

Silence. Kara turns away, refusing to meet Lena’s pleading eyes. She’s hurting just as much as Lena is.

LENA  
I’m willingly to admit that I messed up. I didn’t want anyone  
else to feel the same unbearable pain. I never want to feel so weak and powerless like that again. I was foolish to side with Lex. I felt worthless. I wasn’t important enough for you to be honest with.  
(Pauses)  
Lex is more dangerous than ever, especially since he’s working with Leviathan. You have to understand-I thought you considered me a Luthor like him.

Lena falls quiet. She didn’t know how to translate feelings into words. There is a lot riding on this conversation. She wants to trust Kara again.

Lena isn’t talking to just anyone. Kara is much more than her best friend. The person Lena relies on more than anyone else. _Her_ person.

Kara thinks for a moment, palpable tension settles in. Out of habit, Lena reaches for Kara. She catches herself, placing her hands on her lap.

LENA  
(Growing desperate)  
Do you have any clue how much I care for you? _You_ pried open my heart and let yourself in, the least you can do is say what’s on your mind. Last we talked, you had plenty to say.

The silence is deafening.

LENA  
Please, say something!

Lena stiffens, tempted to leave. If Kara isn’t going to listen to what she had to say -if she refused to maintain her steel wall then so be it.

KARA  
(almost shouting)  
Just-stop!

Lena flinches, startled by the saturated sadness in Kara’s voice. Light hit the windows, displaying streaks of tears running down her face.

KARA  
(rambling)  
I was out of line when I called you a villain. I was hypocrite with Myriad. I should have given you space and time. I should have talked to you about who I really was instead of assuming that you were fine. I handled this (gestures vaguely) just as poorly. There’s so much you don’t know.

Lena is disturbed by Kara’s words. She isn’t expecting Kara to be this open. Progress is progress.

LENA  
Then _tell_ me. Help me understand! I understand grief all too well.

A dark, distant look crosses Kara’s face as she disappears in thought for a fleeting moment. Something clicks. Kara slowly takes off her glasses. She stares at the glasses for a moment, before setting it down on the table.

Lena blinks, glancing from the abandoned glasses to Kara. She has never seen **Kara** without them. She’s... vulnerable.

KARA  
(painful whisper)  
I’m sorry.

Lena frowns, taken aback by the abrupt mood change. Kara is visibly distraught, the weight of her mistakes finally taking toll. Kara gathers herself, seconds feels like eternity.

KARA  
I was foolish, I just wanted things to go back to normal. As normal as life can get for me. You were the closest I had to a regular life- I didn’t want to let go.

LENA  
A Super and a Luthor on the same side.  
(amused)  
We lost any chance of being normal the second you walked into my office.

The mood shifts into something new with unknown potential. Kara lifts her head, a smile cracking on her gaunt face.

KARA  
(purposefully vague)  
You’re more right than you could imagine. I know now more than ever how valuable our relationship is.

She met Kara’s gaze with her own, relief lifting any leftover apprehension. Their relationship has never been simple, it was never meant to be. Their stars were always meant to cross, both born into lives destined to be difficult.

LENA  
I’m sorry for choosing Lex. He listened to me.

Kara bristles at the mention of the notorious villain that causes so death and chaos to everyone around him.

KARA  
He’s your brother. I can’t imagine what he did to drive you back to me, but I’m glad you’re here now. I should have known -- with your past-- that hiding my identity was going to be this hard on you. Believe me, if I had know what the future would hold --How I feel about you -- than I would have have told you that very first day.  
(heavy pause)  
I **really** missed you.

The two women exchanged a long look that says more than words ever could. Lena reaches across the table and takes Kara’s hand. She smiles.

LENA  
This doesn’t mean you’re immediately forgiven. You really hurt me, I don’t know when I can trust you again.

KARA  
I know. I _will_ earn your trust again.

Baby step towards reconciliation, to mending their shattered relationship. And yet... something goes unsaid. Kara and Lena are both holding back.

LENA  
No secrets, Kara. No lies. I won’t survive if you break my heart again.

Kara agrees without hesitation.

KARA  
(wholeheartedly)  
No secrets. I won’t let you go, ever.

She searches Lena’s eyes as if she expected to see something.

KARA  
You’re amazing, you know that right? You are genuine and good, your Luthor name means whatever you put into it. Lex doesn’t stand a chance against the two of us.

Kara maintains eye contact.

LENA  
(Chilled and quiet)  
I’ve seen Lex furious but, Kara, he _really_ hates you. It’s different this time.

Lena is scared to her core.

KARA  
(Perplexed)  
Of course he hates me, I’m a Kryptonian. He hates me like he hates my cousin or anything that threatens his power.

LENA  
No, it’s a different kind of hate. Jealousy. He knows that without you then he could control me.  
(shivers)  
I was so close... close to being like him.

A BEAT. Kara doesn’t know how to answer.

KARA  
(Quiet but confident)  
It was you, Lena, that stood up to him. You came back to me on your own. It’s always been your choice.

LENA  
I wanted to help people, Lex was waiting for me to fail so he could use me. Maybe now you’ll consider me an equal partner?

Kara squeezes her hand. Lena is trembling. Kara takes a deep breath.

KARA  
You’re here now. What’s done is done. We’ve both made mistakes. Now _I_ am asking for forgiveness.

The room falls silent. Lena burrows her head in her hands. She isn’t ready to forgive Kara.

KARA  
I knew from the second I walked into your office that there was something special about you.

LENA  
(MUFFLED)  
Is that so?

KARA  
Why do you think I tried so hard to be your friend?

Lena doesn’t answer immediately. Kara pulls her into a hug. She melts into her friend’s embrace.

LENA  
(only half-joking)  
The benefit of keeping a potential enemy close?

KARA  
(earnestly)  
I saw a lonely person that needed a friend in a world that judged her because of her brother.

Lena leans into Kara’s comforting embrace. Her head rests on Kara’s shoulder.

LENA  
Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have worked together against Reign, the Daximites invasion, Agent Liberty.

KARA  
(mutters)  
You’d be at more risk than ever before.

Kara didn’t try to sound convincing. Lena isn’t convinced.

LENA  
I’m a Luthor. It’s an occupational hazard, Kara. You wouldn’t sit idle as a building burns to the ground, would you? Do you think you’re going to tackle Leviathan **and** Lex without me?

Kara hugs her closer, resting her chin on Lena’s head. Lena closes her eyes, savoring the moment. Warning worms in Lena’s gut.

KARA  
We won’t be able to defeat them without you.

A solid BEAT.

KARA  
I don’t want you in the fight.

LENA  
(sour)  
I can take care of myself, you know.

KARA  
I don’t doubt that. It’s just...

She trails off, leaving the sentence hanging. Lena is TENSE.

LENA  
(baffled)  
Just what? Your sister doesn’t have any abilities and she’s just as capable as I am.

KARA  
(simply)  
I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you.

Lena pulls away from Kara. She narrows her eyes.

LENA  
Did you consider how I would feel if something happened to you? I’d be destroyed!

Kara lowers her gaze, withdrawing into herself.

LENA  
I don’t want any excuses when your sister is just as human as I am.

KARA  
Because I care about you!  
(withdraws)  
That’s why it hurt so much when you chose Lex over me. That’s when I truly understood how much I hurt you, when you chose him, even after all he’s done.

Lena doesn’t understand. Kara is only starting to realize herself what she is trying to say.

LENA  
You were more than my best friend, Kara. I’ve never... I’ve never been so close to anyone before. I know you’re scared but I can take care of myself.

KARA  
(tearfully)  
I can’t be scared! I have to be completely focused-

Lena snaps.

LENA  
I’m sick of these excuses! What, are you _never_ scared for Alex or J’onn? Dreamer?

KARA  
(defensively)  
It’s not the **same**.

LENA  
The _same_? That’s bull! You’re a hypocrite. Why not let me help? I would be more helpful on the field than sitting on the sidelines! I did that for years, I’m not going to be helpless why you risk your life.

Kara says nothing. Regret fills her eyes.

LENA  
Well? Or do you no longer want to work with a Luthor? Worried I might use Kryptonite against you?

She purposefully slashed open an old wound.

Kara wipes her face on her sleeve, grinning like a fool. She sighs lightly, a newfound sense of certainty overcame Kara.

KARA  
(gently)  
That’s why-

Lena is getting frustrated. She exhales, tearing herself away from Kara.

LENA  
This isn’t going to work if you can’t open up to me. I came to you hoping you’ve changed but _you_ keep holding back. What are you so scared of?

Lena is now standing, about to walk out the door. Kara rushes to stop her, standing between Lena and the door.

KARA  
Lena, wait. I know you are more than capable, I can’t afford to being distracted. Especially now that Leviathan has kryptonite.

LENA  
Then I should be with you! I can help protect you.

KARA  
You don’t get it, Lena!

LENA  
What is there to understand? That you don’t trust me on the field?

KARA  
It’s not that I don’t trust you.

Lena knows Kara won’t stop her from leaving. Her hand rests on the handle, yet she hesitates. She doesn’t want to leave.

LENA  
That _why_?! Why can’t you let me help you?

Kara lifts her head, staring deeply into Lena’s eyes. It’s obvious that she wants to open up, yet something is holding her back.

KARA  
(barely audible)  
I can’t lose another person.

Lena matches her gaze, something in her eyes pleads for Lena to stay. She gives in. Her hand drops from the door handle.

LENA  
(sighs)  
I’m not going anywhere.

KARA  
There’s no line in the universe I wouldn’t cross to keep you safe.

LENA  
Kara, you won’t lose me. I’m here to stay, if you let me in. I’m not standing on the sidelines anymore. I am 100% in or else I’m out.

KARA  
Can’t you trust me when I ask for you to stay away from the fight?

LENA  
Trust goes both ways. Why me and not your sister?

Kara drops her gaze.

KARA  
You know why.

LENA  
(coldly)  
I thought I knew you but I’ve been wrong before.

KARA  
Don’t make me say it.

The answer Lena wants isn’t simple. The truth is terrifying for the Girl of Steel.

Lena reaches down, taking Kara’s hands and holds them. She doesn’t ask, she lets Kara take her time.

KARA  
(bites her lip anxiously)  
I love you.

Lena tucks a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. She leans forwards so her forehead rests against Kara’s.

LENA  
(genuinely)  
And I love you too.

Kara half-heartedly laughs at Lena’s tone. Neither women moves.

KARA  
(struggling)  
Not... No-- more than that. I... think we were always meant to cross paths. I **love** you, like lo--

Lena doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have too. Lena reacts before either of them even knows what’s happening --

A KISS. Electricity pulses through both Kara and Lena. It lasts for a second before Kara breaks off, bewildered.

LENA  
(raised eyebrow)  
Like that?

Kara doesn’t provide an answer, breathless. She scans Lena’s face, landing on her lips. She needs more.

Without warning, Kara takes Lena’s face in her hands and kisses her fondly. Every fight, every near-death experience, every close call led this. This moment was written in the stars.

She presses Lena against the door. Lena’s hands wrap around Kara’s waist, closing the gap between them. They wanted --no, **need** \-- each other.

LENA  
(between kisses)  
This... Doesn’t... mean you’re forgiven.

Kara’s hands fall to Lena’s lower waist.

KARA  
(smiling against her lips)  
I know.

Her hands run through Kara’s hair. They moved together united by raw desire and suppressed love. Desperate emotions heightened by years of yearning.

Recent events didn’t quell the chemistry between them, instead sparking an uncontrollable wildfire. A newfound sense of understanding.

She lifts Lena up against the door like a feather. Kara’s lips traveled down her neck.

LENA  
I missed you.

Lena caves, surrendering into Kara’s passionate kisses. Her eyes flutter shut as Kara’s hands travel below her blouse.

KARA  
(smirks)  
I couldn’t tell.

Kara partially pulls away. Lena follows. She isn’t ready to stop. She’s starving for Kara’s attention, for her touch.

KARA  
Are... sure? We should-

Her sentence is interrupted by another strong kiss.

KARA  
Talk.

Lena can’t wait. She’s desperate for more.

LENA  
We have -- all the time in the world --

She breathes heavily, their lips centimeters apart. Kara watches her intently.

LENA  
I’ve wanted this -- _you_ \-- for far too long.

Kara’s hands are underneath Lena’s shirt, warm against her bare skin. Their troubles melt away. Leviathan and Lex will be a threat tomorrow. They have done enough talking.

For now, they enjoy each other before facing reality.

She lifts Lena like she’s nothing. Naturally, Lena’s legs wrap around Kara. She grasps Kara’s neck, tangling her hands in her hair. They physically couldn’t get closer.

Lena breaks off momentarily, breathing heavily. Their eyes lock -- wordless communication is exchanged. Kara understands.

She takes her in for a moment, eyes brimming with love. Lena feels the same. Kara carries Lena towards her bedroom.

**FADES TO BLACK**


End file.
